Dave Hannan
David "Dave" Hannan (born November 26, 1961 in Sudbury, Ontario) was a Canadian professional hockey left winger who played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Edmonton Oilers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Buffalo Sabres, Colorado Avalanche and Ottawa Senators. Playing career Hannan is most famous with the Buffalo Sabres, when on April 27, 1994, during a four overtime Game 6 at the Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, he backhanded home a shot past Martin Brodeur to win it for the Sabres, who forced Game 7 in New Jersey. http://www.brendanloy.com/category/multimedia/audio-clips/ Hannan currently plays for the Southpointe Iceoplex Pylons. Awards & achievements *Won 1988 Stanley Cup with the Edmonton Oilers. *Won 1996 Stanley Cup with the Colorado Avalanche. *Won 1992 Olympic Silver Medal while playing for Team Canada *Hannan won two league championships with the Southpointe Iceoplex Pylons. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1977-78 Windsor Spitfires OHA 68 14 16 30 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHA 26 7 8 15 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Windsor Spitfires OHA 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHA 28 11 10 21 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Brantford Alexanders OHA 25 5 10 15 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Brantford Alexanders OHL 56 46 35 81 155 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Erie Blades AHL 76 33 37 70 129 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 5 2 2 4 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 74 11 22 33 127 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 47 18 24 42 98 10 2 6 8 27 1983-84 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 24 2 3 5 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 49 20 25 45 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 30 6 7 13 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 75 17 18 35 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 58 10 15 25 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Edmonton Oilers NHL 51 9 11 20 43 12 1 1 2 8 1987-88 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 21 4 3 7 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 72 10 20 30 157 8 0 1 1 4 1989-90 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 39 6 9 15 55 3 1 0 1 4 1990-91 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 74 11 23 34 82 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Buffalo Sabres NHL 12 2 4 6 48 7 2 0 2 2 1991-92 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 35 2 2 4 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Canadian National Team Intl 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Buffalo Sabres NHL 55 5 15 20 43 8 1 1 2 18 1993-94 Buffalo Sabres NHL 83 6 15 21 53 7 1 0 1 6 1994-95 Buffalo Sabres NHL 42 4 12 16 32 5 0 2 2 2 1995-96 Buffalo Sabres NHL 57 6 10 16 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Colorado Avalanche NHL 4 1 0 1 2 13 0 2 2 2 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 34 2 2 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 841 114 191 305 942 63 6 7 13 46 See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * * YouTube Video of his 4OT goal Hannan, Dave Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Category:Canadians of British descent Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave Hannan, Dave